1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chest protector for baseball game and more particularly, to such a chest protector that effectively absorbs shocks when hit by a ball and enables the user (catcher) to catch the ball on the first bound.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional chest protector for baseball game generally has a plurality of cushions 91, 92, 93, 94, 95, 96, 97, 98 mounted on a base 9 to absorb shocks when hit by the ball. However, when the ball hit the abdomen cushions of the chest protector, the ball may bounce from the check protector to an unexpected place. The user (catcher) may waste a lot of time to catch the ball. Further, when the ball bounces from the chest protector, it may hit the user (catcher), the hitter or the umpire accidentally.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,775,851 discloses an improved design of chest protector entitled “Structure of chest protector” and issued to the present inventor. This design of chest protector gives a comfortable wearing. However, when the ball hit the abdomen cushions of the chest protector, the ball may bounce in any unexpected direction, causing the user (catcher) unable to catch the ball on the first bounce. Further, when the ball bounces from the chest protector, it may hit the user (catcher), the hitter or the umpire accidentally.
Accordingly, there is a need for a chest protector that eliminates the aforesaid problems.